Episode 3019 (5th October 2001)
Plot In the church, Rodney and Maureen console Nicola as she sobs into their arms. Everyone is silent. Bernice runs towards Ashley asking to explain. He turns his back on her and walks away. Diane tries to get Bernice to leave, but she wants to talk to Ashley. Carlos has go at Nicola asking why she had to do this so publicly. Rodney defends her. Maureen punches Carlos to the ground. Everyone gasps. Maureen shouts at Carlos about his behaviour. Maureen and Diane start to argue defending their daughters. Maureen calls Bernice a slut. Diane goes to Ashley, he says nothing and then asks Diane if she knew about it and then tells her to get out of the church. Bernice tries to explain telling Nicola it was a fling and they ended it. Maureen ushers Nicola out have the church and Emily follows. Rodney is angry with Bernice and questions how she could do such a thing. Rodney apologise to Ashley for what has happened and then leaves with Louise. Chloe, Marlon, Kathy and the guests arrive at Chez Marlon. Sean, Paddy, Scott and Alan all discuss what has happened. Betty tells Seth she must go and tells Edna what has happened. Ashley and Bernice are alone in the church. She begs him to talk to her and apologises for what was a stupid mistake. Ashley is silent. Nicola, Emily and Maureen arrive back at Dale View. Maureen talks to her daughter about what has happened. Nicola sobs. In Tenant House, Terry gives Carlos a stiff drink. Carlos tells him that Nicola had lied to him and she isn't pregnant. Terry asks how the affair had come out. The situation is a terrible mess. Diane is alone in the Woolpack bar. She serves herself a whiskey and is torn apart with the destruction that has just happened. In the church, Bernice asks Ashley what he wants her to do. Ashley begins to shout and asks Bernice to tell him the whole truth about what has gone on with her and Carlos. Bernice tries to spare Ashley's feeling but it is a bit late for that. He insists on the whole truth and questions why the truth had to come out today in church on her sisters wedding day. Ashley works out for himself that Bernice's baby might not be his, it may be Carlos'. In Chez Marlon, Scott asks Kathy if she thinks it is true. Betty arrives back from telling Edna the news. Rodney and Louise come in. Rodney makes a speech and asks people to try and enjoy the meal without speculating too much about the events of today. In the church, Ashley waits for Bernice to confirm who the baby's father is. She doesn't know. Ashley is devastated and begins to cry asking why she couldn't have lost this baby. He tells her to leaves. She tells him she loves him. They are both sobbing hysterically. She runs out of the church. Ashley falls to his knees at the altar. Bernice is outside the church. She tries to compose herself and walks away. Inside the church, Ashley is sat on the altar alone. In Tenant House, Carlos question himself on how he could do this. He tells Terry he thinks he will have to move away as Rodney will want him dead. Terry tries to assure him thing will calm down. In Chez Marlon, Alan, Paddy and Sean sit at a table eating they talk about the events of today. Louise asks Rodney if he is OK. Rodney thinks he will go and see Nicola later but not Bernice he will leave that task to Diane as she knew all about it. Betty asks Kathy who is the father of Nicola's baby if it is not Carlos. Rodney overhears this and shouts at Betty for enjoying the downfall of his family. She leaves followed by Seth. In Nicola cottage, Nicola is still protesting about Carlos and Bernice's behaviour. Emily asks why Carlos had said he was not the father of Nicola's baby when they were in the church. Nicola tells Emily and her mother that she is not pregnant and had made the story up to get Carlos to marry her. Bernice is sat alone in the graveyard. Ashley is alone in the church. A cab arrives in Main Street and Tricia gets out. She sees Louise in the street and asks if Marlon is still at the restaurant. Louise tells Tricia he is and all about the jilted wedding of Carlos and Nicola and how Bernice was having an affair with Carlos. Tricia is stunned to hear the news. In Dale View, Nicola, Maureen and Emily talk about Nicola's lie. Nicola blames Bernice for everything. Tricia finds Bernice in the graveyard and consoles her. Louise is with Diane in the pub, she asks if Diane thinks Bernice and Ashley will be OK. Diane doesn't think their marriage will survive this. Diane leaves to find Bernice. Rodney arrives to see Nicola at the cottage. Nicola sobs into her father's arms. Ashley arrives home and takes a long hard look at himself in the mirror. Bernice talks to Tricia in the graveyard. Tricia tells Bernice she has really missed her. Tricia asks who the baby's father is. Diane arrives and takes Bernice and Tricia back to the Woolpack. Cast Regular cast *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy Guest cast *Maureen Blackstock - Joanna Monro Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Chez Marlon - Dining area *Dale View - Living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Cemetery *Main Street *The Vicarage - Hallway Notes *First appearance of Tricia Fisher since 19th April 2001 as Sheree Murphy returned from maternity leave. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,030,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes